A Phone Call
by America's Hetalia Kitty
Summary: Ikuto is having problems keeping in contact with Amu even though they go to the same school. What is the reason behind this? Just read and find out. Please Read And Review. I know the summary sucks.


**Just some very random and short story. I do not own th story but I did change it around a little bit.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or anything else.** **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* phone call *

Ikuto: Hey, Strawberry!

Amu: Hey.

Ikuto: I missed you at school today. Why weren't you there?

Amu: Yeah, I had to go to the doctor.

Ikuto: Oh really? Why?

Amu: Oh, nothing. Just some annual shots, that's all.

Ikuto: Oh.

Amu: So what did you guys do in Math today?

Ikuto: You didn't miss anything that great, just a lot of notes.

Amu: Okay, good.

Ikuto: Yeah.

Amu: Hey, I have a question to ask.

Ikuto: Okay, ask away.

Amu: How much do you love me?

Ikuto: You know I love you more than anything in this world.

Amu: Yeah.

Ikuto: Why did you ask?

Amu: *silence*

Ikuto: Is something wrong?

Amu: No. Nothing at all. Um. How much do you care about me?

Ikuto: I would give you the world in a heartbeat if I could.

Amu: You would?

Ikuto: Yeah of course I would. *sounding worried* Is there something wrong?

Amu: No, everything's fine.

Ikuto: Are you sure?

Amu: Yeah

Ikuto: Okay. I hope so.

Amu: Would you die for me?

Ikuto: I would take a bullet for you any day, hun.

Amu: Really?

Ikuto: Any day. Now, seriously, is there something wrong?

Amu: No, I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. Everyone and everything is fine.

Ikuto: Okay.

Amu: Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school.

Ikuto: Alright, bye. I love you!

Amu: Yeah. I love you too. Bye.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Ikuto: Hey, have you seen my girlfriend, Amu, today?

Kukai: No.

Ikuto: Oh.

Kukai: She wasn't here yesterday, either.

Ikuto: I know. She was acting all weird on the phone last night.

Kukai: Well, dude, you know how girls are sometimes.

Ikuto: Yeah, but not her.

Kukai: I don't know what else to say, man.

Ikuto: Okay, well I gotta get to English. I'll see ya after school.

Kukai: Yeah I gotta get to Science. Later.

THAT NIGHT

Amu: Hello?

Ikuto: Hey.

Amu: Oh, hey.

Ikuto: Why weren't you at school today?

Amu: Uh, I had another appointment with the doctor.

Ikuto: Are you sick?

Amu: Um, I have to go. My mom's calling on the other line.

Ikuto: I'll wait.

Amu: It may take a while. I'll call you later.

Ikuto: Alright. I love you.

-very long pause-

Amu: *with a tears in her eyes* Look, I think we should break up.

Ikuto: What?

Amu: It's the best thing for us right now.

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: I love you.

AMU DOESN'T COME TO SCHOOL FOR 3 MORE WEEKS AND DOESNT ANSWER HER PHONE

Ikuto: Hey dude.

Kukai: Hey.

Ikuto: What's up?

Kukai: Nothing. Hey, have you talked to your ex lately?

Ikuto: No.

Kukai: So you didn't hear?

Ikuto: Hear what?

Kukai: Um, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you…

Ikuto: Dude, just tell me!

Kukai: Uh. Call this number, 433-555-3468.

Ikuto: Okay, thanks!

IKUTO CALLS THE NUMBER AFTER SCHOOL

Voice: Hello, Seiyo Hospital. This is Nurse Naomi.

Ikuto: Uh, I must have the wrong number. I'm looking for my friend.

Voice: What is their name, sir?

*Ikuto gives info*

Voice: Yes, this is the right number. She's one of our patients here.

Ikuto: Really? Why? What happened? How is she?

Voice: Her room number is 646 in building A, suite 3.

Ikuto: WHAT HAPPENED?

Voice: Please come by, sir, and you can see her. Goodbye.

Ikuto: WAIT! NO!

IKUTO GOES TO HOSPITAL, AND TO ROOM 646, BUILDING A, SUITE 3. AMU IS LYING IN THE HOSPITAL BED.

Ikuto: Oh my God, are you okay?

Amu: *silence*

Ikuto: Dear, talk to me!

Amu: I..

Ikuto: You what?

Amu: I have cancer and I'm on life support.

Ikuto: *breaks into tears*

Amu: They're taking me off tonight.

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't .

Ikuto: Why didn't you tell me?

Amu: I didn't want to hurt you.

Ikuto: You could never hurt me.

Amu: I just wanted to see if you felt about me the same as I felt about you.

Ikuto: Huh?

Amu: I love you more than anything. I would give you the world in a heartbeat. I would die for you and take a bullet for you.

Ikuto: *crying*

Amu: Don't be sad. I love you and I'll always be there with you.

Ikuto: Then why did you break up with me?

Nurse: Young man, visiting hours are over.

Ikuto leaves and later that night Amu is taken off of life support and dies, but what Ikuto didn't know is that Amu only asked him those questions so she could hear him say it one last time. She only broke up with him because she knew she only had 3 more weeks left to live and thought that it would cause him less pain and give him time to get over her before she died.

NEXT DAY

Ikuto is found dead with a gun in one hand and a note in the other.

THE NOTE SAID:

"I told her that I would take a bullet for her, just like she said she would die for me."

**I hope you liked the story. Like I said before I am not taking credit for this story because I am not the one who wrote it. **

**I just changed the characters from friend to Kukai, girl to Amu, boy to Ikuto. I am sorry if you don't like tragedies. **

**I just thought this would go great even if it's sad. Yes the characters are OOC.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
